Power of the AllSpark
by Nomma
Summary: Harry has a secret...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Harry Hunting

**May 29th, 1995, The Graveyard**

Harry cursed his luck. Every year. Every damn year. Somehow, some way, _something_ managed to go spectacularly wrong! Quirrell in first year, the Basilisk in second, and the dementors last year. Now, he and Cedric had been _kidnapped_ by a slagging cup!

"Primus, my life is bloody complicated." Harry muttered.

"Did you say something?" Cedric asked.

"Eh… I was just thinking we should have our wands out."

Cedric nodded. "Good idea."

Just as Harry had retrieved the small piece of wood, the small energy source near his Spark began to scream. Harry had worked out long ago that this energy, whatever it was, was from Voldemort, and acted as an early alert system. Harry's optics snapped in the direction of the 'danger' feeling, spotting Wormtail carrying a small bundle.

He heard a high, cold voice speak. "Kill the spare, Wormtail."

Harry saw Wormtail's wand being drawn and, with inhuman speed, pulled Cedric out of the way of the AK. It impacted on a gravestone just behind where the Hufflepuff had been standing.

"Whoa!" Cedric exclaimed. "How did you…" He trailed off when he got a good look at Harry. The younger boy's face had changed. Actually, to be accurate, his entire body had changed.

His entire body seemed to be made of gleaming metal. For the most part, he was a brilliant gray color, but here and there, white would crop up, with stripes of green and red. His feet had been replaced by two wheels, complete with tires. And on Harry's chest, which seemed to be made of several joined, armor-like pieces, there was an odd symbol. It looked like a rather angular face.

Harry, meanwhile, turned to glare at Wormtail. He raised his right arm, a large _cannon_ appearing on it, and fired at the small man.

Wormtail, still keeping his grip on the bundle in his arms, dove for cover.

Harry kept his weapon trained on where Wormtail had disappeared to for a moment, then did something that Cedric considered truly odd. He kicked his left leg straight up into the air. A few seconds later, Cedric understood why. Harry's body rearranged itself completely, and in next to no time, a dirt bike stood where Harry had been.

"How… What… Huh?"

"Get on, Cedric!" Harry's voice commanded.

"… Harry?"

"Yes! Now bloody well get on!"

Cedric broke out of his stupor, and jumped onto the bike. He'd taken Muggle Studies, so he knew something about their forms of transportation.

Harry's back wheel spun to life, and they took off from the graveyard, roaring away onto a nearby road.

"Harry!" Cedric cried over the wind they were generating. "Where are we?!"

"Not sure yet!" Harry said. "Hold on!" Harry linked up to a Global Positioning Satellite, searching for his position. He'd discovered the satellite some time ago, and found this particular ability useful. "Looks like… We're in England! A village called Little Hangleton!"

"Never heard of it!" Cedric called back.

"No surprise there!" Harry laughed. "Strictly a Muggle town, from it's looks!"

Cedric nodded, and was silent for a few moments, before he finally couldn't stop himself. "Harry, what the hell is going on?!"

He heard Harry sigh. "Hold on! I want to put some distance between us and Wormtail, and this isn't a conversation I feel like having while I'm driving!"

"Fine, but can you hurry up?!"

"You got it!" Harry poured on the speed, moving _much_ faster than any motorbike should be able to, even a full size. Cedric almost thought he was going to lift off from the seat.

Finally, Harry pulled into a small petrol station. Cedric climbed off, and Harry transformed.

"Um… Can you go back to how you looked before?" Cedric asked. "This is making me very uncomfortable."

Harry laughed. "_You're_ uncomfortable?" Cedric hadn't noticed before, but Harry's voice had a metallic quality to it now. "No one was supposed to find out about this. But, if it'll help…" The light around Harry shimmered, and he looked like his normal self. "Better?" he asked, his voice normal again.

Cedric nodded. "Much. How did you…?" he waved at Harry's appearance.

Harry grinned. "Hologram. Not difficult."

"Oh." Cedric sat down on a bench, mostly to keep himself from falling over. "Okay. Now, the obvious question. Just what in Merlin's name are you?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Cedric, I need your word, your magical oath, that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to say."

Cedric took out his wand, and swore the oath.

"Okay." Harry nodded. "I'm what's known as a Cybertronian. More specifically, an Autonomous Robotic Organism."

Cedric nodded. "Oh. Okay. The supposed savior of the Wizarding world is a robot." He laughed, sounding somewhat maniacal. "Forgive me if I pass out at some point."

Harry gave him a sympathetic look.

"Okay…" Cedric took a calming breath. "Have you _always_ been… what you are?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I was born to human parents, just like you were."

"Then… how?"

Sighing, Harry sat on the ground, getting comfortable. "It happened like this…"

***

**The Nevada/Arizona Border, August 6****th****, 1986**

Six-year-old Harry Potter was having the time of his life. His aunt and uncle, having no other options since Mrs. Figg was on vacation for once, had finally taken him on one of their summer trips. They'd gone to America this time, seeing all the biggest sights they could. So far, they'd been to Disney World (Harry had been confined to the hotel room, where he finally got to watch television), the Grand Canyon, and Universal Studios.

Now, though, they were visiting the place that had fascinated young Harry the most: The Hoover Dam. Harry knew something about how electric power was produced, and loved learning more about it. He absorbed everything the tour guide told them about the dam, filing it away for future use. That was, until his cousin poked him.

"You've got a ten second head start." Dudley said.

Harry groaned. "Can't you just wait until he's done?"

"Nope. Ten seconds. Starting now!" Dudley grinned cruelly.

Harry sighed, and snuck away from the group, before bolting away. Dudley always gave him a head start of some kind when he felt like 'Harry Hunting.' He said it added a 'sense of the chase,' something Vernon had claimed was important.

Harry silently ticked the seconds down in his head. '_Three… Two… One… Here he comes._' Sure enough, he heard Dudley's heavy footsteps coming after him. Looking around quickly, he spotted a door marked 'employees only.' Harry didn't particularly care if it was restricted. If it got him away from Dudley, he was all for breaking a few rules.

Wishing silently, but with no small amount of desperation, Harry tried the door's handle. It was unlocked. Slipping through quietly, he locked the door behind him, and walked down the dimly lit path the door led to.

There weren't many people on the pathway, and Harry easily hid from the few that did appear. One thing Harry had mastered in his short life, driven from a need to escape his family, was the ability to hide in plain sight. He didn't fully understand it himself, but if he stopped moving, and wanted it badly enough, he could stop people from noticing him.

After a short walk, Harry found himself in a large cavern. It seemed to have been carved right out of the rock. Harry was amazed by the sight, but not half as amazed as what he felt when he saw what the cavern held.

In the center of the room, was a gigantic cube. The cube itself didn't appear all that remarkable, but Harry could see energy _rippling_ across it. He climbed up on the railing, trying to get a better view.

The energy danced across the cube's surface, making beautiful patterns, and tracing the small symbols etched into the cube. Once in a while, a spark of the energy would arch outward, striking the various metals around the cube. The metal seemed unaffected, other than having a shinier surface.

So entranced was Harry, that he didn't notice when the railing beneath him began to creak under his weight. It broke from under him, and he fell, hitting the cube with a sickening SMACK!

***

The AllSpark stirred. What was this? A human? Where had he come from? The AllSpark was aware of all the humans in this compound, but somehow this tiny one had escaped it's notice. How was that possible?

And more importantly, why had none of the other humans noticed him?

The child was still alive, but barely. Unless something was done, he would die, and soon. The AllSpark was incapable of communicating with those outside it's vessel. The only way would be to take one of them inside, but… '_**Wait. That is a possible solution**__._'

The AllSpark opened the side of it's vessel the child had landed on, letting him fall into the AllSpark's energies.

'_**Child. Child, you must awaken.**_'

'_What… Hello?_'

'_**Hello.**_'

'_Am I dreaming?_'

'_**If you are, then we are sharing the dream, for I am also here.**_'

'_Oh. Okay. I don't think that's possible, so I'm awake._'

'_**Quite so, child.**_' The AllSpark chuckled.

'_Wait… are you the cube?_'

'_**Perceptive, aren't you? You are close. The cube is my vessel. It contains my essence. I am the AllSpark.**_'

'_Are you? Well, I'm Harry. Does that mean you're the energy I saw on the cube?_'

'_**Yes. My energy grants life to what you call "machines." Those lifeforms are called Cybertronians.**_'

'_Wow._'

'_**Indeed.**_'

Harry was silent for a moment. '_Why am I in here?_'

'_**Ah. To the important question. Your body was damaged. For some reason that I have been unable to discern, you are invisible, or perhaps simply unnoticeable, to the humans in this compound. As such, they did not try to help you.**_'

'_Yeah. I do that sometimes. I don't really understand it myself. It just sort of… happens._'

'_**I see.**_'

'_Can you help me? Can you fix my body, or something?_'

The AllSpark considered it's options. '_**I believe I can help you, but not in the form you asked.**_'

'_Well, what _can_ you do?_'

'_**I can reformat your body. This will, essentially, turn you into a Transformer Protoform.**_'

'_A what?_'

'_**In simplest terms, a living robot. Your essence, what you might call your personality, or soul, will be converted into a Spark.**_'

'_Oh… Then what?_'

'_**After that, I'm afraid I cannot help you. Given your current size, you will be unable to use a traditional alt. form.**_'

'_A what?_'

'_**As the name suggests, Transformers are capable of changing their shape, the practical upshot of which is, you can hide your true nature from organic life-forms.**_'

'_Oh. Okay. So… I can't do that?_'

'_**That's not what I said. I said you won't be able to use a **_**traditional**_** alt. form. There are other options available to you. You should be able to use a Pretender mode, or make use of your holographic projectors, until you become large enough to assume a vehicle shape.**_'

'_What are those?_'

If the AllSpark had been human, it would have been rubbing the bridge of it's nose right then. '_**Suffice it to say, you will look human. Do you wish for me to reformat your body?**_'

'_Sure. It sounds nice. And maybe then Uncle Vernon will like me. That'd be nice, too._'

The AllSpark wasn't entirely sure what that meant, so didn't comment. '_**While your body is being altered, I will be teaching you what you need to know about your new form. You will no longer be human. Instead, you will be an Autonomous Robotic Organism, or Autobot for short…**_'

***

Two days later, just as the Dursleys were leaving their hotel, Harry wandered up to the car as if nothing had happened. Oddly, this didn't earn him a beating. Vernon just grumbled about only getting two days away from the boy, and they continued on their vacation.

Unbeknownst to any of the Dursleys, Harry was looking at the world around him in a fresh light. Any motor vehicle he saw was immediately scanned, and filed away for when he was old enough. For now, Harry simply used a holographic projection to maintain his normal appearance. His body would have to process raw metals in order to increase his size, and harden his armor, but Harry wasn't concerned with that right now. If he intended to maintain his cover with the Dursleys, he'd have to grow only at the normal human rate. For that, he only needed a few ounces per week. That wouldn't be hard to maintain.

The only thing that _did_ concern Harry were the two strange energy sources the AllSpark had detected in his body. One was rather large, and seemed to have potential for growth. The other was smaller, though of a similar composition. The AllSpark had been hesitant to remove either one, since it had no idea what either of them did. The larger source integrated easily with Harry's Spark, while the other had seemed content to orbit around the Spark, like a moon. Harry was suspicious of the second source. He didn't fully understand either one, but that one made him wary.

Sighing, he settled into his seat. Perhaps it would become clear in time…

***

**1995, The Petrol Station**

"The first energy source turned out to be my magic. The second is, I suspect, a piece of Voldemort that broke away from him the night he killed my parents. It gives me the ability to speak Parseltongue, but doesn't seem to have any other uses."

"Wow…" Cedric shook his head. "So, for nearly nine years, you've been hiding like this?"

Harry nodded. "I don't have much other choice. If anyone in the government were to find out what I am, I shudder to think what would happen to me. Or what I would be forced to do to stay free."

"Why would the Ministry try to capture you?" Cedric asked.

Harry laughed. "I was talking about Muggle government, though the Ministry is a concern as well. My fear is that they might try to dissect me, trying to figure out what makes me tick."

Cedric nodded, understanding. "I see. So, now what? We can't exactly go back for the cup, so we can't get back to Hogwarts tonight."

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, it'll look suspicious if we both make it back by tomorrow morning, which is how long it'll take if I simply drove us there. I suppose we find a place to stay tonight, and hope that someone finds us. If not, we'll try to get back by tomorrow evening, and say we hitched a ride."

Cedric nodded, then frowned. "How? I don't have any Muggle money. And unless those pockets can actually hold anything…"

Harry smirked. "They can, actually. The hologram is solid. But, I don't carry Muggle cash either. However, given the circumstances, I think I can fix this particular problem." Harry stood, and walked over to the ATM just outside the station. He put his hand on it, and began speaking in electronic tones. After a few seconds, several bills popped out of the machine.

"There. See?" Harry grinned.

Cedric shook his head. "Great. The robot's a thief…"

"Oi! There are mitigating circumstances!" Harry replied, glaring at his companion.

Cedric laughed. "Here, give me the money. I don't think we need to lose it while you're in… what do I call it when you're a dirt-bike?"

"Vehicle mode." Harry said, handing the cash over. "Simple, but descriptive."

"And what you're in now?"

Harry shrugged. "Robot mode." The hologram fell away, and Harry transformed. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Cedric muttered, climbing on.

"Pansy." Harry said, a smirk in his voice, before taking off into the night.

***

Cedric fell onto the bed in the motel room they were occupying for the night. Harry had assured him he didn't need a bed for 'recharge mode,' so they'd gotten a single room.

"Merlin I'm tired." the Hufflepuff mumbled into the pillow. He rolled over staring up at the ceiling. "It's been an interesting day, hasn't it?"

Harry, who was sitting in a chair, chuckled. "Shall I give you a crown, oh King of Understatement?"

Cedric rolled his eyes, before sitting up, and giving Harry a serious look. "Harry, there's something I want to ask you."

"What?"

"A _dirt-bike?_" he asked, before breaking into a grin.

Harry chuckled. "Unfortunately, yeah. It's all I'm big enough for, at least for now. In time, I can probably manage a full sized motorcycle. With more time, maybe a car, or even a truck."

Cedric nodded. "So, you _do_ grow?"

Harry nodded. "The AllSpark told me that it carried over from when I was human. It's just something I have to maintain control over. Humans have a slow growth rate, so I've had to maintain a rather small size."

"Oh?" Cedric sat up. "How large can you get?"

Harry grinned. "As large as I want. I'm only limited by two things: Conversion material, and Energon. Conversion material is, more or less, food. The major difference is, I have to 'eat' metal, and other basic elements, in order to grow. Energon is just what it sounds like, energy, but in it's purest form. My body can convert almost any energy source into Energon. Solar power, electricity, even my magic, which is what I typically use."

Cedric nodded. "So, why haven't you? Why didn't you just grow as large as you wanted to, and just… drive off?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know, really. At first, I thought I was too young, so I decided to stay with my relatives until I was mature enough to handle things. Then I found out about magic, so I decided to wait until I had a decent handle on it." He frowned. "I've done both, and yet…"

"Maybe you're afraid? Of what You-Know-Who will do to you, or your friends?" Cedric suggested.

Harry shook his head. "No… I think I'm more afraid of being alone." He sighed. "There aren't any more of my kind on this planet, at least that I know of. My family's no prize, but Hogwarts is more of a home than I've ever had, and my friends are closer than any family I could hope for. If I can't maintain my cover, I won't be able to be with them anymore."

Cedric nodded, and yawned. "Well, that's enough heavy stuff for tonight. I need to sleep, and you need to… recharge, or whatever." He kicked his shoes off, and lay down, turning the lamp next to his bed off. "Night."

"Night, Cedric."

***

Lord Voldemort, sitting in his father's home, pondered over what he'd seen tonight. It was one of the most curious things he could remember. Potter, if that had actually been Potter, wasn't human. As far as the Dark Lord could tell, he wasn't anything resembling natural life.

"I'm so sorry, Master." Wormtail said, quivering. "We should have gotten Potter, but it appears he had… rather odd means of escape."

"Yes, Wormtail. Rather odd, indeed." Voldemort frowned. "If that was Potter, then he is useless for the ritual. If he has no blood, then we cannot…" he trailed off as he realized something. "He has no blood. No blood whatsoever."

"Yes, my lord." Wormtail agreed.

"If he has no blood, then…" Voldemort began to laugh. "Then he has no protection! He is completely open to my attacks! Wormtail, bring in the spare. I know we intended to put her under the imperious, but circumstances being what they are, I think we should move ahead quickly."

Wormtail nodded, and went to a nearby closet to retrieve the prisoner they kept there. He threw her in front of the Dark Lord.

"Madame Bones." Voldemort smiled cruelly at her. "Tonight, you will aid in my resurrection."

"I'll never help you with _anything_." she spat. "I'd rather die!"

Voldemort merely laughed. "Later, my dear. And I do not require your help. Only your blood. Tonight, Lord Voldemort will rise again."

***

Cedric yawned as he woke up. He hadn't slept that heavily in years.

"Finally awake, are you?"

Cedric sat up. Harry was looking at some kind of picture frame, which was displaying images of a large fire. "Why would someone take a picture of a burning building?"

Harry snickered. "It's not a picture, Ced. It's television. This is a news report."

Cedric nodded. They'd covered television in class, but he'd never actually seen one of the devices. "I see. What happened, then?"

"Seems there was a fire in town. One of the older buildings, called the 'Riddle House' by the locals, caught fire. They claim it was an old furnace."

"You don't seem convinced." Cedric observed.

"Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry explained.

Cedric's eyes widened. "Riddle?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. I saw that mansion from the graveyard last night. Best I can figure, he's been hiding there, and decided not to keep it anymore."

"Sounds logical." Cedric agreed. He looked at the face clock hanging on the wall. "It's almost noon. Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

Harry shrugged. "You needed your rest, so I let you. I only have to recharge for a few hours a night."

"Oh." Cedric was silent for a moment. "So, You-Know-Who's really alive, is he?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. He never really died. He lost his original body, to be sure, but he never crossed over, and he never became a ghost. I don't know how he survived, but he did. From the looks of things, he's slowly making his way back to normal. Well, as normal as he gets, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the bundle Wormtail was carrying? I don't think it was his laundry."

Cedric thought back to the previous night. The little man who attacked them _had_ been carrying something… "Who is he, anyway? This Wormtail."

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry said.

"Pettigrew?" Cedric looked confused. "Isn't he dead?"

"Aren't I a normal Wizard?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Okay, point." Cedric conceded. "But, if Pettigrew's alive, doesn't that mean…?"

"My godfather is innocent?" Harry finished. "Yeah. But without proof, I can't do anything about it."

"What about showing them your memories in a pensive? Or taking verituserum?" Cedric reconsidered the last point. "Wait, that won't work on you, will it?"

Harry shook his head. "No. And I tried extracting one of my memories once. It didn't work. It was as if my processor didn't want to let it go."

Cedric shook his head. "Well, damn. That's no good." He stretched, and stood. "I'm going to take a shower, then I need something to eat." He disappeared into the bathroom.

Harry, meanwhile, sat thoughtfully. He'd been receiving several sensations from Voldemort during the night. He hadn't mentioned them to Cedric, since the other boy had dealt with so much during the night before, but Harry got the distinct impression that Voldemort was extremely pleased about something. That gave Harry great reason to worry.

Harry's thoughts also drifted to the small piece of Voldemort that resided in his Spark chamber. It was clearly his connection to the evil Wizard, and Harry was almost positive that it was doing more harm than good in there. And if Voldemort somehow managed to gain control of him, especially with his Cybertronian abilities, it could be disastrous.

"I need to get rid of it." Harry decided. "But how? It's not as if I can just…" He smacked his forehead with a CLANG! His magical core resided in his Spark. The piece of Voldemort was in his Spark chamber. All he had to do was convert the piece into Energon! Harry chuckled to himself. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

With a thought, it was done.

A little while later, Cedric came out from his shower. He spotted the grin on Harry's face. "What are you so happy about?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing. Come on, let's get you something to eat."

***

Hundreds of miles away, in the mansion of Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lord Voldemort was writhing in pain.

"My lord!" Lucius knelt at his master's side. "What is it? What's happened?

"The boy." Voldemort hissed. "The boy… has done something… It's as if… he ripped out a piece of my soul!"

At his own words, Voldemort realized exactly what happened. In effect, Harry _had_ ripped out a piece of his soul, it had simply happened many years ago. And now, that piece had been destroyed.

As the pain subsided, Voldemort climbed to his feet. "I… I must check on a few things, Lucius. First, where is my diary?"

Lucius winced. "Ah… About that, my lord…"

***

Cedric and Harry sat in a small diner, eating a stack of pancakes each.

"Do you actually get anything from that?" Cedric asked.

"Remember when I said that my body can convert _any_ form of energy into Energon?" Harry asked. "That includes the energy inside the chemical bonds of food. Something else that carried over, I suppose. I try to limit myself to what I see others eat."

Cedric nodded. "Right. What about…?"

Harry smirked. "Waste?" Cedric nodded. "It's broken down into it's base elements. Anything my body can use is converted, and everything else is vaporized. Machine efficiency."

Cedric let out a low whistle. "Not bad. Bet _that_ saves on toilet paper."

Harry laughed, and nodded. "It's not enough, of course. I still have to convert some of my magic into Energon, even considering the solar energy I absorb. My processes are more efficient, perhaps, but my body runs a bit 'hotter' than a human's. It's all give-and-take, I suppose."

Cedric nodded. "Sounds like." He glanced at his watch, only to realize it was broken. "Ah, dammit. Must have happened when you grabbed me… What time is it?"

"12:14:36." Harry answered.

"36?"

"Seconds."

Cedric shook his head. "That'll take some getting used to…"

Harry smirked. "What can I say? Being an advanced alien robot has it's advantages."

Cedric rolled his eyes, and dropped his fork onto his now-empty plate.. "Come on, _Autobot._ Let's get back to school. I'm sure we have throngs of fans just waiting for us."

***

As it turned out, Cedric was right. But fans weren't the only people waiting for their return. Amos Diggory had almost gone mad when he found out his son had disappeared, and pulled the young man into a tight hug as soon as they saw each other. And Harry… Harry had to deal with Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry Potter!" she embraced him even more tightly than Mr. Diggory held Cedric. If it hadn't been for the fact that Harry was made of _very_ solid metal, he suspected that she might have accidentally crushed something. As it was, he barely maintained his hologram.

"Don't you _ever_ do something like that again!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "What on Earth were you thinking?! You could have been killed!"

Deciding that he'd rather have the ability to move, Harry caused his holographic face to turn blue. He was released immediately. Putting on a show of catching his breath, he said, "I didn't exactly plan on going anywhere, Mrs. Weasley." He thumped his chest a few times. "I don't fully understand what happened, but when Cedric and I grabbed the cup, we were transported to England."

"You and Mr. Diggory _both_ grabbed the cup?" Ludo Bagman asked. "Hah! Well, that makes a Hogwarts' victory!"

"Everyone, everyone, please." Dumbledore held up his hands. "I'm sure our champions are exhausted from their ordeal, and I must speak with them for a few moments concerning their victory. Boys, if you would come with me?"

Dumbledore led them up to his office. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Harry broke the silence. "Professor, I received an impression from Voldemort last night. He was happy. _Really_ happy."

Dumbledore looked surprised. Not at the sentence itself, but that Harry had said it. "Harry… Perhaps we should discuss things like that in private?" He shot a pointed look at Cedric.

Harry snorted. "Don't worry about it, Professor. I've recently discovered just how loyal Hufflepuffs can be."

Cedric gave Harry a thankful look.

Dumbledore nodded. "As you wish, Harry. Please, sit." Dumbledore went behind his desk, and the boys sat across from him. "I believe I know why Voldemort was so pleased. He returned, _fully_ returned, last night."

Harry's optics widened. "How?"

"He used an old ritual. It's so old, in fact, that it's name has been lost. But there is the rare individual who knows how to perform it. It involves using a bone from one's father, flesh from one's servant, and the blood from one's enemy."

Harry cursed silently. "That's what he wanted me for."

"Indeed. The protection your mother's sacrifice gave you lives in your very blood. Given that you escaped, I assume this wasn't successful?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Cedric and I ran before he and Wormtail had the chance." Harry closed his optics before asking, "Who did he use in my place?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Madame Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry shook his head. "Damn it all…" He looked up. "How do we know that he's back? I mean to say, how did you find out?"

"Severus was called, via the Dark Mark, late last night. He informed me as soon as he was able to." Dumbledore looked at Harry curiously. "He also said that the Dark Lord had discovered something. It wasn't revealed to any of the Death Eaters present, but Severus claimed that it would, apparently, allow Voldemort to kill you with ease. Do you know what he might have meant?"

Harry shook his head at first, before something clicked in his processor. "Wait. You said that 'my mother's protection lives in my blood'?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Harry. Those protections fuel the blood wards around your aunt and uncle's home."

Harry and Cedric exchanged a significant look. "Oh, _slag…_"

"What?" Dumbledore asked. "Harry, what do you know?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry, Headmaster. I can't tell you."

"Harry…"

"_No._" Harry said firmly. "I can't take the risk."

Dumbledore turned to Cedric. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

Cedric nodded. "Yes sir, but I can't tell you. I swore an oath that I would tell no one."

Dumbledore sighed. There was no way around a magically binding oath. He turned back to Harry. "Please, if it will allow me to protect you…"

"That's just the thing, Professor." Harry interrupted. "It _won't_. In fact, all it will serve to do is put you in danger, and me in _more_ danger."

"From Voldemort?"

Harry snorted. "If only it were that simple. I'll be in danger from _everyone else._" Harry stood suddenly. "I've got to go. Voldemort will be able to find me here. I've got to disappear."

"Can you do that, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Or rather, can you do it alone?"

Harry smirked. "Better than any student or professor in this school. Don't worry about me." He turned to leave.

"Harry, wait." Cedric stood. "Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in two days. I won't let you do this alone."

Harry shook his head. "I can't put anyone else in danger."

"You won't be." Cedric smiled. "I'm a grown man, in the eyes of the law. I can do what I wish. And you said it yourself, 'Puffs are loyal. Besides, I'm the only one who knows your secret. It's not as though you've got anyone else."

Harry sighed, and nodded. "I'll be there. My hand to Primus." At Cedric's confused look, he said, "I'll explain later." He turned back to Dumbledore. "Professor, I wish you luck. I'll contact you, if at all possible." He snapped off a salute. "'Til all are one." He left.

***

Harry quickly made his way to the dorms. He'd suspected this day would come, and he'd prepared for it. As soon as he reached his room, he flew open his trunk, and pulled out a knapsack. He'd managed to enchant it to hold more than it should, though his inexperience made it less than a professional job would have.

Since he didn't need clothes, he packed all his books (Sans the pieces of crap from second year), his cauldron and potion ingredients, his invisibility cloak, and his broom. It was true that he could move much faster than any human, but not even he could fly. Well, not _yet_, at least…

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione in the doorway. He sighed. "I don't have time for this." He lifted his pack. "I've got to go."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "Can't tell you. Mostly because I don't know. Probably hide out in London for a couple of days, and after that…" he shrugged.

"Does Dumbledore know?" Ron asked.

"He knows I'm leaving." Harry said.

Hermione looked confused. "But Dumbledore is—"

"Only human." Harry interrupted. "Look, I don't know if he's told you, or if he was _going_ to tell you, but Voldemort's back. He made himself a shiny new body, and he's coming after me. I'm going to take care of it."

"'Only human'?" Ron quoted. "What, you think you're something better?"

Harry chuckled. "No. Not better." He slung the pack onto his shoulders. "Just more suited to the task ahead of me." He moved to leave.

Hermione blocked his path. "If you're leaving, we're going with you."

Harry looked into her eyes. '_I could, I suppose… I'm taking Cedric._' That thought caused him to close his optics. '_No. I'm already putting _him_ in danger. I won't do it to them as well._' He shook his head. "No, Hermione. I can't allow it. I won't have you die because of me."

Hermione got an indignant look on her face. "_Allow_ me?! Harry, you're not—"

"I said _no_!" Harry roared. For a split second, the green eyes of his hologram flickered, letting his equally green optics show through.

Hermione cringed back in fear. "Harry…"

"I'm going alone!" Harry said. "It's bad enough I probably won't see any of you ever again, I won't have you die!"

"Harry," Ron said, "what makes you think you won't see us again?"

Harry ignored the question. "Good-bye, both of you. Have good lives, have lots of kids, and above all, _stay alive._" He moved past Hermione, and left Gryffindor tower.

"What the hell was he on about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said. "But I intend to find out."

***

**Two Days Later**

Cedric stood outside the Muggle end of the Leaky Cauldron. He had everything he needed in a small pack, and he was now waiting for Harry to arrive.

He checked his repaired watch for the tenth time since his arrival. He'd been here for two hours. He and Harry hadn't set a time to meet, and he _had_ arrived somewhat early, but still…

He looked up as he heard an engine roar up the street. A black motorcycle pulled up in front of the small pub. It's rider's helmet vanished, and Cedric's eyes widened. "Harry?"

The hologram smirked. "Hey, Ced. Like the new look?" he asked, waving his hand at the motorcycle.

"You mean…" Cedric looked at the bike. "That's you?"

The hologram nodded. "Yep. I just spent the last two days in a steel mill, converting as much metal as I could. It wasn't as much as I'd like, but it was enough for this." The hologram flickered away. "Get on. We've got a long way to go."

Cedric nodded, and settled into the seat. "Where are we headed?"

"America." Harry replied. "More specifically, the Arizona-Nevada border. I've got an old friend who might be able to give me some good advice."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Short Trip To America

**June 5****th****, 1995, Hogwarts**

"Ah, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore greeted the young witch from behind his desk. "Can I help you with something?"

Hermione sat down across from the headmaster. "Sir, I was hoping you could tell me what happened with Harry. He seemed so upset when he left a few days ago. He said that it wasn't likely that he'd ever see Ron and I again."

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid, Ms. Granger, that I don't know. He would only tell me that if his secret got out, he would likely be in great danger. Not from Voldemort, but from others."

Hermione was surprised, but didn't show it. '_He has a secret? Well, that's a step in the right direction._'

"Did he say _anything_ else?" Hermione asked. "Anything unusual?"

"Nothing that I…" Dumbledore paused in thought. "Well, there was _one_ thing."

"What? No matter how insignificant, it might help."

"When he left, he saluted me, and wished me luck, saying 'Til all are one.'"

"'Til all are one'?" Hermione repeated the phrase. "That sounds… familiar. Where have I…"

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione snapped back to attention. "Yes, Professor?"

"Have you any idea what that phrase means?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. But I _know_ I've heard it before. When I was young, I think. Before I came to Hogwarts." She frowned thoughtfully. "I think I'll write my parents. They might know where it came from."

Dumbledore nodded. "That sounds like a wise course of action. Can I be of any further assistance?"

"No, thank you sir." Hermione stood. "I'm just going to write that letter." With that, she left.

Dumbledore settled into his seat. "Good luck, Ms. Granger…"

***

Sitting quietly at home, Dan and Emma Granger were enjoying a light lunch, when an owl flew in through the window.

"Oh." Emma set her tea down. "Perhaps it's from Hermione." She took the letter from the owl's leg, handed it a piece of bread, and opened the letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know I'll be seeing you in a day or two, but something's happened, and I wanted you to know about it before I arrived. I think I'll need help, and the longer you have to think about it, the better._

_I'm sure you remember the friend of mine I mentioned, Harry Potter. A few days ago, he was kidnapped from an inter-school competition, along with a classmate of ours, Cedric Diggory. They apparently escaped, and returned the next day. However, as soon as Harry returned, he packed his things, and left. I found out later it was because he discovered that the man who killed his parents has returned, and is hell-bent on killing Harry as well._

_The reason I'm writing is, when Harry was speaking to Headmaster Dumbledore, he said a phrase that sounds _very_ familiar to me. "'Til all are one." I was hoping one of you would know where I might have heard it._

_Anyway, I'll see you both at King's Cross. I can't wait to head to Lu Yan's for dinner! The house elves, bless them, just can't seem to get egg rolls right._

_Love from,_

Hermione

Emma began to panic. Where had this boy learned that phrase? "Dan… I think we're in trouble." She passed the letter over.

Dan read it, and looked up at his wife. "You don't think…"

"It's the only explanation." she said. "How else could he have learned it? We need to deal with this. _Quickly_."

Dan nodded. "Agreed. We'll find out everything we can about this…" he glanced down at the letter, "_Harry,_ when we pick up Hermione. Is he the redhead?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I believe that's Ronald."

"Oh." Dan shrugged. "Ah, well. Either way, if he's not on our side, we'll probably have to kill him."

Emma sighed. "I suppose…"

***

Cedric looked at his new surroundings. They'd been in America for about two days, and were nearing their goal. They'd set up shop in a small abandoned warehouse, which had plenty of consumable metal.

"Well… This is a nice place." he remarked dryly.

Harry rolled his optics. "Oh, get over yourself. Are you a Wizard or not? You can make this as comfortable as you want."

Cedric shrugged. "That's true, I suppose. Still, it's a bit dank."

"Which is why we're _hiding_ here." Harry retorted. "Remember that? Hiding? Keeping the evil people, not to mention Death Eaters, from finding us?"

"Alright, alright." Cedric put up his hands. "I surrender."

Harry smirked. "Thought you would." He struck a heroic pose. "For none can stand against the Robot-Who-Lived!"

Cedric snickered. "Oh, we're all very impressed."

"As you should be." Harry sat down with a mighty WHUMP! His body was now at least 8 feet tall, and about half that wide. It worried Cedric that Harry wasn't finished growing… "Anyway, I think we may have a problem. When I was here before, I always had a bead on where the AllSpark was. For the life of me, I can't seem to detect it."

"Hmm…" Cedric looked thoughtful. "Can you detect _anything_? Some clue that gives you the right direction?"

Harry focused his scanners, trying to pick up even the slightest hint of Cybertronian activity. "I don't think… Wait. I'm picking up a transmission. Stand back, I'll project it."

Cedric moved back, and a holographic projection came out of Harry's optics. It wasn't a solid hologram, like Harry's disguise, but it served it's purpose.

The image shown was obviously another Transformer. The projection itself was about six feet tall, which led Cedric to believe that the original figure was much larger. He was an impressive sight, with red and blue dominating his color scheme. Here and there, Cedric was fairly certain there were flames painted onto the Transformer's frame.

Finally, the projection spoke. "I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."

"Huh." Cedric looked up at his friend. "Think they might know what happened to the AllSpark?"

Harry nodded. "Almost definitely." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Right. We'll rest here for the night, which will let me increase my size again. A car is less likely to be noticed than a motorcycle. Tomorrow, we head for the origin of that signal."

"And that would be?" Cedric asked.

"Tranquility, California."

***

Voldemort was _not_ pleased. His diary was destroyed, his locket and ring were missing, Potter had shredded a horcrux he hadn't even _known_ about, the diadem was all but completely out of reach, and the cup was in the hands of the goblins. And to top it all off, he would only be able to split his soul one more time before he had to worry about serious damage.

"My lord."

Voldemort looked up. "Crouch? What are you doing here? I told you to wait at Hogwarts to see if Potter returned."

Barty Crouch Jr. bowed deeply. "Yes, master. However, I ran out of potion."

Voldemort hissed. "WORMTAIL!"

The cowering man shuffled into the room. "Yes, master?"

"Why did you not deliver more Polyjuice potion, as I instructed? You knew Crouch would require it before long."

Wormtail gulped. "M-master, I—"

"No excuses." Voldemort said. "_Crucio!_"

Wormtail fell to the ground, writhing in pain. After a few moments, he was let up.

"Never fail me again, for next time, it will be your head."

Wormtail pulled himself to his feet, and left the room, bowing as he did.

Voldemort sighed. "Were you discovered?"

"I'm afraid so, master." Crouch said. "Somehow, the real Moody managed to send his patronus out through his trunk with a message to Dumbledore. I barely escaped."

"I see." Voldemort frowned. "Damn Moody. He was always too inventive for his own good."

Crouch nodded. "Yes, master."

"Do you have any idea where Potter has gone, at least?"

"Some, my lord." Crouch stood. "I cast a tracking charm on Cedric Diggory. By all accounts, he's gone off somewhere with Potter. I should be able to find them, with your permission."

Voldemort nodded. "By all means, Master Crouch. Take them alive. Both of them. I wish to see the light leave their eyes."

Crouch bowed again. "Yes, my lord."

***

"There's one thing I don't understand."

Holo-Harry, who by all appearances was driving Harry's new alt. mode, a classic GTO, raised his eyebrows. "Just one?"

"Well, more than one, but there's only one that's _really_ been bugging me." Cedric corrected.

"Alright." Harry said, grinning. "Hit me."

"You went to Hogwarts for four years." Cedric said. "In that time, I know for a fact that you've been in and out of the hospital wing almost as much as Madame Pomfrey. How do you explain that?"

Harry laughed. "That one's easy." He held up one hand. Before Cedric's eyes, a large gash appeared on his hologram.

"You're telling me you faked it?" Cedric asked.

"Yep." Harry said, his grin widening. "Well, except for two instances. The first was in my fight with the Basilisk. It's venom _did_ damage my systems, but that's only because that stuff will eat through almost anything. Took me a week to regrow the piece of my arm I lost."

"And the other time?" Cedric asked.

"During our match in third year, when the dementors attacked." Harry sighed. "Despite what people think, the dementors don't affect me so badly because of my childhood trauma. It's because my systems freeze up under the cold they generate. It's… _unnatural. _Although, I think my size was a factor, as well. It shouldn't happen now that I'm closer to full size."

Cedric nodded. "Right." He frowned for a moment. "Uh… One more question. In your first year, there were rumors that you somehow burned Professor Quirrell to death?"

"Oh… Right." Harry looked uncomfortable. "That was actually a mistake. I was panicking, and for some reason, the force fields that make my hologram solid became super-charged. Burned right through him."

Cedric looked interested. "Like a defense mechanism?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "That hadn't occurred to me. It's certainly possible."

Cedric shrugged. "Something to think about, I suppose. Anyway, how far are we from our destination?"

"Just coming up on it now." Harry said. "Hold on… That's odd. It looks like we're coming up on a house. Why would Cybertronians be at a human house?"

"Good question." Cedric nodded. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Harry nodded, and accelerated. He pulled up a hill, coming upon a small two-story house. According to the online phone book, the house belonged to one William Lennox, a major in the United States Army. Harry detected at least four other Cybertronians present, which made him somewhat wary. He was fairly certain he could take them, since his magic made as much difference between himself and a normal Cybertronian as it did between a Wizard and Muggle, but all the same, he felt on edge.

He rolled to a stop about 50 feet away from the other vehicles. He knew they were aware of him, just as he was aware of them. The only question was, who would make the first move?

For a long time, no one, not even the humans present, moved. Finally, Harry's impatience won out. "Cedric," he said, "do me a favor. Get out, walk towards them with your hands in the air, and say the following: 'Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong.'"

Cedric gave him an incredulous look. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"No, I'm serious." Harry insisted. "Just trust me on this. This is one of the things the AllSpark taught me."

Sighing, Cedric repeated the phrase a few times, and got out of the car. He walked slowly up to the other Autobots, his arms in the air, took a deep breath, and repeated Harry's words. To his surprise, and relief, this _didn't_ get him blown up.

The four Autobots transformed, revealing their humanoid shapes. Harry followed suit, and stepped forward.

"Greetings, Autobot." Optimus Prime held out his hand. "I did not expect an answer so quickly. I am Optimus Prime."

Harry froze, just for a split second. What the pit was he going to call himself? 'Harry' didn't exactly sound Cybertronian. Thinking quickly, he created a substitute name, and shook the Autobot leader's hand. "Sorcecon. It's a pleasure to meet you, Prime."

"How did you come so quickly?" Prime asked. "I did not expect an answer for months."

Harry shrugged. "I was already on the planet."

"You were?" the second largest Autobot, who's body was covered in black plating, asked. "When where you ordered here? Why didn't you report the presence of the AllSpark?"

Harry turned a mild glare onto the other Transformer. "Isn't it a bit rude to interrogate me without at least introducing yourself?"

The other Transformer returned the glare. "Ironhide. Now answer me."

"Ironhide," Optimus interrupted, "There is no need to be so hostile."

"Optimus, for all we know, he's a deserter!"

Harry cleared his vocal processor. "Excuse me, if I may? I wasn't ordered here, nor was I aware that I was supposed to report the AllSpark to someone. I was _created_ on this planet, by the AllSpark itself, nearly nine years ago. In fact, this is my first time meeting other Cybertronians."

Ironhide glared suspiciously. "What did it construct you from?"

Harry sighed. "A human. I was damaged, and it saved me, converting my body into that of a Protoform. Now, if there are no other questions, I _do_ have a reason for being here." He took a moment to steady himself. "I need to find the AllSpark. A problem has arisen in Britain, and I desperately need it's advice. I used to have a small connection to it, but I haven't been able to find it. Do you have any idea where it is?"

All four Autobots tensed.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked.

Sighing, Prime opened a small compartment in his side, pulling out a small object. He held out his closed fist. Harry held out his hand, and Prime gave him the object.

Harry recognized it immediately.

"No. No, this can't be…" He looked up at Prime, a pleading look on his face.

"I'm afraid it is, Sorcecon." Prime said sadly.

Harry looked down at the small shard in his hand. At least half of the AllSpark was gone. Just _gone._ How could something that powerful, be destroyed so easily?

He fell to his knees, his fist closing gently around the shard. He pressed his fist to his forehead, wishing silently that he had tear ducts.

Cedric looked at his friend with pity. "I'm sorry, Har- Sorcecon. I'm so sorry."

"And who are you?" Prime asked.

"Cedric Diggory." the young wizard answered with a small smile. "Met Sorcecon in Britain. He seemed like he needed help, so… here I am."

The young man standing next to the Autobots snickered. "Seems like they inspire that a lot in us fleshlings."

Cedric got a laugh out of that. "And you are?"

"Oh, Sam Witwicky." the young man introduced himself. "This is my girlfriend, Mikaela Banes." The girl next to him gave Cedric a small wave.

Cedric nodded in greeting. "Pleasure."

Prime gave a heavy sigh. "Sorcecon, I understand the pain you feel, but I must ask for you to return the shard."

Harry didn't move.

"Sorcecon?"

Harry sat, stock still.

Cedric moved in front of the magical robot, waving one hand across Harry's optics. He frowned. "I don't think he's in there."

"What do you mean?" Ironhide asked.

"Well…" Cedric said. "I think he's in a trance."

***

Harry found himself surrounded by darkness. He'd only experienced this once before, and that had been nine years ago…

'_**Hello again, Child.**_'

'_AllSpark?_' Harry asked, almost reverently.

'_**Yes, Child. I knew you would seek me out again before long, so I managed to create a small, interactive program for you before I was shattered, which is what you are conversing with now. It will not be as useful as my original consciousness, but I hope it will be helpful to you.**_'

'_You have no idea how relieved I am. I need your help! I discovered that the large energy source is called 'magic,' and there's an entire community of those who can wield it. One of those men calls himself 'Voldemort,' and he's bent on killing me!_'

'_**Referencing… There is an immediate threat to your existence. The wisest course of action would be to increase the number of Cybertronians available to you, and lead them in battle.**_'

If he'd possessed physical eyes, Harry would have blinked. '_Uh… huh. And how exactly do I do that? We never covered reproduction in our lessons._'

'_**I am aware of that. I had hoped to be able to transmit more lessons to you over time, but I did not anticipate how difficult it would be to send messages through the thick rock I was surrounded by. Therefore, I put everything I could into this program. With your permission, I will dump the program into your mind. The information will become available to you as you need it.**_'

'_Do it._' Harry replied without hesitation. He hissed slightly as the download was enacted.

'_**There. Remember, when I release you from this trance, you must take me with you. The new Protoforms will be of little use if they have no Sparks. Thankfully, I can still perform that function.**_'

'_I won't forget, AllSpark. Goodbye, 'til all are one._'

''_**Til all are one, Child.**_'

***

"Well, I think we should just remove the hand!" Ironhide roared. "Ratchet can reattach it later!"

"I don't think that is necessary, Ironhide." Prime admonished his SIC. "If the AllSpark wishes to speak to him, who are we to question it?"

"That's a smart position to take." Harry grinned as he climbed to his feet.

"Finally." Ironhide groused.

Harry smirked. "You're not very patient, are you?"

"What did the AllSpark say?" Prime interrupted, hoping to forestall an argument.

Harry looked down at the shard. "It gave me a solution to my problem. It told me to 'increase the number of Cybertronians available to me, and lead them in battle.'"

The Autobots looked surprised at that. One of them, with yellow paneling, striped red, took a step forward. "How is that possible?"

As soon as the question had been asked, the new program in Harry's mind supplied the answer. "There are two options. First, we find a way to process Cybertronian level alloys, and construct them. Second, and a bit more practical, is a process called 'budding.'"

"Er… Budding?" Cedric asked. "Like a plant?"

"Somewhat." Harry nodded. "It involves consuming large amounts of metal, and allowing a second skin to form over one's body. Once that skin is complete, it turns to a liquid state, and forms a new Protoform, which, once it's been given a Spark, can then absorb large amounts of metal until it grows to the size it wishes."

"Fascinating…" the yellow and red 'Bot muttered. "But, is the AllSpark still able to give Sparks to machines?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Well, _I_ see a problem." Ironhide said. "It sounds as though you want to take the AllSpark with you. I don't see that happening." He raised his arms, his large, double cannons coming to bear.

Harry curled his free hand into a fist. He knew from experience that he could cast wandlessly. Hell, he'd been doing it in secret since half-way through second year. Ironhide wouldn't pose a problem for him.

Prime put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Stand down, Ironhide." He turned to Harry. "Sorcecon, is he correct?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. It told me that I needed to take it. I don't intend to keep it permanently, by any means. Too much responsibility. But for now, I'm going to need it."

"Prove it." Ironhide glared at him. "Prove the AllSpark ordered you to take it with you. Say it in Cybertronian."

Harry was confused. '_What does the Cybertronian language have to do with anything?_'

Instantly, his mind answered him. Cybertronian was, in essence, computer code. It translated one's thoughts into code directly, which meant it was, not impossible, but very difficult to lie when speaking it.

Shrugging, Harry complied. {The AllSpark told me to keep it with me, so that I can complete my task. Once it's done, I'll return it to your care.}

Ironhide continued to glare, but lowered his weapons.

Prime let out a sigh. "If your intentions are truly honorable, then you wouldn't mind one of us accompanying you?"

Harry nodded. "Certainly. Just not him." he nodded at Ironhide.

"No, not Ironhide." Prime agreed, despite the other mech's sounds of protestation. "I believe Ratchet would be a better choice."

"That would be you?" Harry guessed, looking at the yellow and red Autobot.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes. Though I wonder why Optimus thinks I'm the better choice?" he gave his commander an expectant look.

"There are a few reasons." Prime said. "First, I cannot go, since we still have to work out a few details with the American government. Second, Bumblebee cannot go, because he is attached to Sam and Mikaela. And Ironhide cannot go because then they would be fighting so much that nothing would get done. The process of elimination dictates that you are the best choice."

Ratchet sighed, but nodded.

"Huh." Harry grinned. "Works for me. Well, let's get going." He handed the AllSpark to Cedric, and transformed. Cedric climbed inside. Ratchet transformed as well.

"Good luck to you all." Prime said.

"And to you, Prime." Harry turned around, and drove away, Ratchet just behind him.

Cedric turned to the Hologram. "Say, Harry. How are we going to get you and Ratchet back to England? This isn't going to be the easiest thing in the world."

Harry smirked. "Actually, that shouldn't be too hard at all. We'll just head to a Portkey office. I once went to an office in Diagon Alley, just to see how hard it would be to get one. This was just before my third year. The guy just handed it to me. I spent a rather relaxing afternoon in Ireland before heading back."

Cedric snorted. "Well, naturally. Alright, that's one problem down. What about metal? I mean, you've been making do so far, but by the sound of things, you're going to need a _lot_ more than you have been."

Harry nodded. "True enough. Good thing I happen to be the sixth richest Wizard in the entire bloody world, and I happen to know the fifth richest personally. I'm sure Sirius wouldn't object to helping out a little, should I ask."

Cedric shook his head. "Fan-bloody-tastic. Well, I think the nearest office is in Los Angeles. That's where the 'Sunshine Magical Academy' is."

Harry did a double take. "Sunshine Magical Academy?"

Cedric grimaced. "Yeah… Established during the sixties, I think. My, um… My sister goes there."

Harry snickered. "Oh, I could have used that last year. I _really_ needed a laugh."

"Ha. Ha." Cedric rolled his eyes. "Just get us there, will you?"

"I hate to interrupt." Ratchet's voice came over the radio. "Just what is a Portkey?"

Harry chuckled. "Oh, that's right. We never got around to that. Well, Ratchet, let's start that explanation with a question. Do you believe in magic?"

***

Crouch threw his meager possessions into a small bag, preparing for his journey. The spell had told him that Diggory was in America, and though Crouch despised Portkeys, he wasn't going to fail his master.

Suddenly, his wand began vibrating. Crouch's eyes widened. Immediately, he took it out, and pressed the tip between his eyes. An image of the Earth, from an aerial position, appeared in his mind. Diggory was moving, by way of Portkey. Moving… Moving… Finally, he landed. That was in… Diagon Alley!

Crouch smirked to himself. Apparating was _so_ much easier…

***

"How, exactly, are you going to get my vehicles out of here?" Cedric asked the Portkey manager.

"Oh, we've got a door for bulk deliveries. You can get to Muggle London easily enough from there."

Cedric nodded. "Excellent. Point the way, will you?" He started to climb into Harry's passenger side.

"Er… what about the other one? No one here knows how to operate one of these things."

"Oh." Cedric thought fast. "I'll come back for it. I've got someone coming to help me."

The manager nodded. "Good. Well, the door is right there." He flicked his wand, and one of the walls melted away, just like the entrance to Diagon Alley.

A few minutes later, Cedric and the two Autobots were in an alley in Muggle London.

"Well, now what?" Ratchet asked.

"Now," Harry responded, "Cedric goes to Gringotts with my key, and makes the purchases we need, before we head off to Potter Manor. We'll be able to run our mission from there, quite easily." His glove box popped open, revealing his key.

Cedric took it. "This might take a while. They're stingy unless the official vault holder is present."

"We understand, Cedric." Harry assured him. "Just get it over with."

Cedric nodded, and headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are we to wait here, then?" Ratchet asked.

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked. "I'm not sitting here long enough for the Goblins to get over themselves. I might rust over."

"Alright. What, then?" Ratchet asked.

"Simple. We find you a new alt. form."

Ratchet's reply was laced with indignation. "What's wrong with this one? I like it."

"It says 'Tranquility Emergency Response Unit' on the side." Harry pointed out. "It doesn't exactly blend in, not to mention that people have a tendency to pay attention if an ambulance is present. You need something else."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Ratchet demanded.

"I don't know. A lorry? Ironhide made that work. Or maybe a van."

"Fine. Just a moment." Ratchet pulled out of the alley, and began searching for an appropriate form. Harry followed him.

{What about that?} Ratchet asked, his holo-form glancing at a large delivery truck.

{Are you mad, or something? I realize you have to take functionality into account, but can't you have _some_ style? I mean, Primus, a _delivery lorry_. I ask you…}

{Alright, alright.} Ratchet moved on. {How about that?}

Harry looked. It was a recent model Chevrolet Suburban. Black paint, decent size… {That'll do nicely.}

{Good.} Ratchet scanned the vehicle, and disappeared around a corner. Seconds later, an identical suburban appeared. {Do you approve, oh high and mighty one?}

{Shut up, you.} Harry shot back, before his sensors picked something up. He extended them to full power. {Hey, do you sense that?}

Ratchet extended his sensors as well. {Hold a moment… Yes. It's a Cybertronian signal. Wait. Correction, it's _two_ signals. But what are they doing here?}

{I don't know.} Harry said. {Let's track them, and find out.}

The two of them went after the source of the two signals. They were moving together, so it wasn't difficult.

{This route seems familiar.} Harry noted. {Where have I… Oh, Primus.} he laughed. This was the same route he used to take to get to King's Cross.

{What is it?} Ratchet asked.

{Eh… it's nothing. Just a funny memory.} Harry said. {From before, you know?}

They were distracted by a car that passed him. {Hey, I think that was one of them.} Harry checked his sensors. {Wait… _Both_ signals were in that car. How is that possible?}

{Let's go ask.} Ratchet said, mimicking Harry's earlier words.

The two Autobots swung around, and began following the car.

***

Hermione sat in the back of her parents' car, glad to be home for the summer holidays. She smiled up at the two adults in the front seat. "So, did you two have any ideas about the phrase I wrote you about?"

The two shared a look. "Yes, we did." Dan nodded. "In fact, we had a few questions we wanted to ask you about this young man who said it. Harry, wasn't it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Oh, we were just curious as to where he might have heard it." Emma said quickly. "It's not exactly a common expression, after all."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. That's one of the reasons I wrote you about it."

Dan looked like he was about to respond, when he focused on the side-view mirror. "Hermione, dear. What does Harry look like?"

Hermione frowned. That was an odd question. Nevertheless, she answered it. "He's a bit pale, with messy black hair, and green eyes."

Dan hissed, and swerved to a stop. He looked at Emma. "Autobots. Behind us."

Emma nodded, and got out. Dan wasn't far behind her.

Hermione was utterly confused. "Mum, Dad, what's going on?"

Her parents ignored her, focusing on two vehicles coming up the street.

Hermione got out of the car. "Hey! What's going on?! What are 'Autobots'?!"

Still, they ignored her. "Think they've detected us?" Dan asked.

"I'd almost guarantee it." Emma replied.

"Then there's no need to hide, is there?" Dan smirked, before his skin shimmered away, revealing a robotic shell underneath. Instantly, he began growing in size, becoming at least twelve feet tall.

Emma returned his smirk, and did the same. Both of them produced guns from… Well, Hermione wasn't sure exactly where they came from.

The two vehicles pulled to a stop, about ten feet away from the newly revealed robots.

Meanwhile, Hermione was fairly certain she was losing her mind. Her parents had just turned into giant robots. GIANT ROBOTS! How in Merlin's name did that happen?! And then, before her eyes, the two cars (well, one car and a truck, technically) that had upset her parents transformed into even more robots!

"Okay, Hermione." she whispered to herself. "You can wake up any time now." She backed up against her parents' car. "Any time at all."

One of the robots, the truck, hissed at her parents. "Decepticons. What are you doing here? I thought you had all retreated."

'Dan' laughed. "We didn't come with the rest of the rabble, Autobot. We've been here as long as Lord Megatron. We were his bodyguards, you see. We lost his signal when he entered this planet's atmosphere, and since we were unable to pick it up again, we had no choice but to wait until he made himself known again. He did, recently, but it was too brief for us to lock onto properly."

The second robot, the car, spoke up. "I know you. Both of you." This one spoke in an English accent, which puzzled Hermione to no end. "You're Soundwave," he pointed to 'Dan,' "and you're Thunderwing." He pointed at 'Emma.' "Aren't you a mech?" he smirked at this. "Does that make you a cross-dresser?"

Thunderwing let out a metallic growl. "We were less suspicious as a human pair. One of us had to be the femme. I lost the wrestling match."

This made the car robot laugh uproariously. "Oh, I'll just _bet_ you lost the wrestling match!"

Despite herself, Hermione found herself laughing at this as well. She had to admit, it brought up a hilarious image…

The truck looked confused. "What's so amusing?"

The car managed to stifle his laughter long enough to say, "Are you telling me you don't know anything about how humans mate?"

"Hold a moment…" the truck paused, looking as though he were trying to recall something. "Oh. Yes, I see now." He chuckled softly. "That _is_ funny."

Soundwave made an exasperated noise. "You know who we are, and I know _you_, Ratchet." he leveled a glare at the truck. "But I don't know this one. Who are you?"

The car straightened up, his laughter subsiding finally. "Call me Sorcecon. Now that we've got that out of the way, are we going to have to fight, or can we forget we ever met each other?"

Ratchet, Soundwave, and Thunderwing all looked shocked at the prospect of letting each other go. "That's not how we do things, generally." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, I know." Sorcecon nodded. "And how far has that gotten you? There are six Autobots on the entire planet, and a comparable number of Decepticons. There might, _might_ be a few others on each side wandering around in space. That's all that's left of the Cybertronian race. We used to number in the _billions_, just as humans do."

The other three mechs considered that.

"You know…" Thunderwing said. "He's got a point. At the very least, we should hold off until we are able to repopulate."

Soundwave nodded. "Yes. We shall not fight today." He turned back to look at Hermione. "But, neither shall we return to our human guises. Personally, I'm tired of them. And caring for a fleshling… the cover is becoming too complicated. Come, Thunderwing. Let us find the other Decepticons." He transformed, becoming…

"Is that a boom box?" Sorcecon asked.

His question was ignored as Thunderwing picked up his smaller companion, and transformed into a jet, the two of them flying away.

Ratchet rubbed the back of his head. "That was easier than I thought it would be." He looked down at Hermione. "What do we do with this one?"

Sorcecon looked at her. For a moment, Hermione could swear he looked at her sadly. At the very least, his optics dimmed for a split second.

"We take her with us." he finally said. "It's not as if we have any other options."

Hermione gulped. "I wouldn't want to be a burden." she said quickly. "I… I have friends I can stay with."

"And how many of them can explain all this to you, little witch?" Sorcecon asked.

Her eyes widened. "What?!" she squeaked. "There's no such thing as Witches!"

This time, there was no mistaking Sorcecon's expression. He _definitely_ rolled his optics. "Please. Even if I didn't already know about the Wizarding world, I can clearly see the energy rolling off of you."

"Is _that_ what that is?" Ratchet asked. "I noticed it, both on her and Cedric, but I was beginning to wonder, even after you told me about magic."

Sorcecon face-palmed. "Oh, you just _had_ to mention Cedric…"

Indeed, the wheels were already turning in Hermione's head. "Cedric? As in, Diggory?" She looked at Sorcecon, noting the green color of his optics. She'd seen them once before. "Harry?"

Harry glared at Ratchet. "You really need to keep things to yourself, do you know that?"

Ratchet shrugged helplessly. "How was I supposed to know? All you told me is that I shouldn't mention it to those who didn't already know about it."

Hermione now had her hands on her hips. "Harry… I know your voice. Explain yourself. _Now_."

Harry mimicked her pose. "And just what are you going to do if I don't? Hex me? I know at least as much magic as you do, maybe more. I've been studying as hard as possible in secret, and I've got perfect recall. Care to test your luck?"

"Um… Sorcecon?" Ratchet began.

"You're bloody right I'll hex you!" Hermione shouted. "You left, without one word as to where you were going, and now you're a GREAT SODDING ROBOT!"

"Sorcecon." Ratchet tried again.

"Why Hermione, I've never known you to swear like that." Harry teased. "Quite the double standard you've got going on, isn't it? Ron or I say the slightest little thing, and it's 'language!'"

"Sorcecon."

"FUCK YOUR DOUBLE STANDARD!" Hermione screeched. "YOU WILL EXPLAIN EXACTLY WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Sorcecon."

"Well, if you're going to ask _nicely…_"

"SORCECON!"

Harry flinched. "What?"

Ratchet pointed behind them. Harry turned, seeing at least twenty police cars behind them, and no small amount of pistols aimed in their direction.

"Oh. Well, that's not good."

"Do you _think?!_" Ratchet cried.

"Calm down." Harry waved him off. "I can fix this. Watch." He aimed his hand at the gathered crowd. "_Obliviate!_"

A red pulse of light shot out, striking the police, and the gathered crowd. Every human there suddenly had a glazed look.

Harry cleared his throat. "Attention. None of you saw giant robots here. The police are here for no apparent reason, in a flagrant disregard for traffic. The press will have a field day with it." With that, he transformed.

Ratchet looked at the humans. "Is that safe?"

"Safe enough. Now come on! That won't hold them forever."

Shrugging, Ratchet transformed.

Harry backed up to Hermione, and opened his passenger door. "Coming?"

Glaring at the hologram inside, Hermione got in, and the two Autobots drove away.

"Well, if you're not going to explain this to me, at least tell me where Cedric is."

Harry sighed. "Fine. He's in Diagon alley, making arrangements with the goblins to make a few purchases. He has my vault key."

"Speaking of which," Ratchet interrupted, "shouldn't he be back by now? I know my scanners can't reach into Diagon Alley, and I can't pick up his life sign."

Harry frowned. "Well, my scanners have magic behind them. Let me see…" he did a once over of the alley. Finding nothing, he checked again, more thoroughly. "Hold on a moment. He's not there. Where's he gotten to?"

***

Cedric looked around wildly. He'd been about to go into Gringotts, when someone had stunned him from behind. He now found himself in a dark room. No… the room wasn't dark. He was blindfolded, and tied to a chair.

"Where am I?" he demanded.

Someone laughed. Cedric didn't recognize the voice, but they sounded deranged. "You're in my master's stronghold."

Cedric looked in the direction of the voice. "Master? Voldemort, presumably?"

"Oh, you're a quick one." the voice said. "You know, you _are _a pure-blood. I'm sure we could be persuaded to release you, should you be compliant."

Cedric snorted. "I don't think so. Are you going to start torturing me now?"

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want you damaged. See, I know you're traveling with Potter. Eventually, he'll cast a locator spell. He won't find anything with the simpler ones, but I've set up the wards around this place so that one of the more complicated ones will lead him right to you. And then, I take you both to my master."

Cedric took a moment to compose himself. If he'd tried to speak right then, it would have been indecipherable through the laughter. "Tell me. What do you know of Potter? What are his capabilities?"

The voice sounded confused when it answered. "He's just out of his fourth year, has decent power-levels for someone his age, though his combat training is somewhat wanting. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Cedric just settled into his chair. He was going to enjoy this…


End file.
